


She Came in Through the Bathroom Window

by elsiebubbles



Series: Penny Lane [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiebubbles/pseuds/elsiebubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock invited Molly over for the night, but told her not to knock or ring the bell. He isn't waiting for her outside and it's a miserable night. What's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Came in Through the Bathroom Window

"I'm going out!" Molly called, slipping a jacket over her t-shirt and shorts. She waited a moment for the inevitable questions – 'Where are you going? When will you be home?' – but heard no response called from the sitting room. She moved swiftly, closing the door firmly behind her as she left.

The night was drizzly and humid. By the time she reached Sherlock's she knew that had she been wearing trousers they would be soaked through completely. Molly stood at the path to the house, glancing around for a sign of Sherlock, or for any other signs of life. The house was as dark as Sherlock had said it would be: all lights on the ground floor were off with only slight illumination visible through the front windows – the light coming from Sherlock's room in the back of the house. Upstairs there was one room lit softly. It went dark as Molly stood at the path.

Sherlock had told her not to knock or ring the bell and to wait for him, but it was rainy and miserable outside. Molly made a fast decision – Window.

Soundlessly, she moved around the side of the house and into the back garden. She snuck along the house until she came to what she was almost certain was the bathroom window. Carefully she pushed the window open, cringing as it made a slight squeaking noise. "It could be anything," she muttered to herself.

She hoisted herself up and got one leg through the window, then squeezed her body inside. She managed to stretch her leg down to touch the floor and pull herself completely inside, closing the window behind her. Molly grinned to herself, her reflection just visible in the mirror in front of her, before quietly leaving the bathroom.

She crept along the hallway, smiling as she approached Sherlock's open door. Molly made her way across the threshold and into the room before she spotted him just to the side of her.

"Hello, Molly," he murmured, his hand wrapped around his prick. He was completely naked and moved past Molly gracefully, pulling her farther into this room and shutting the door.

"You heard me, then?" Molly asked nervously, her breath hitching.

"Only the window open," he said with a shrug. He pressed Molly against his closed door and pressed his mouth to hers. His lips were fierce against Molly's, relentless. Eventually she had to pull away, gasping for air, Sherlock making breathing difficult as he pulled gasps and moans from Molly as he kissed, licked, and nibbled at her throat.

Suddenly he pulled away, leaving Molly to sag gently against the door, "You're wearing too much clothing, Molly," he decided, moving backward, cock in hand once more, to sit on his bed. Molly licked her lips at the sight of him, naked and glorious, before bringing her hands to the zipper of her jacket.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock's hand was pressed tightly against Molly's mouth as he pounded into her. His body was draped across her back and Molly revelled in his weight resting on her. Her mouth opened against his hand as she felt his body shift slightly, driving his cock more deeply inside her body, her answering moan was almost entirely muffled.

She could feel herself spiralling to orgasm as Sherlock's hips became more sporadic. His hand moved slowly, deliberately down her body, the sensation resonating deep within her body, until it came to rest just in reach of her clit. Behind her, Sherlock pushed into her body a final time and froze, his body shuddering as he came. Molly whimpered as he bit down on her shoulder, muffling a moan of his own. Moments later he was rubbing at her clit insistently. Molly ground herself against his hand and wailed as she came. Sherlock was pressing kisses to her back as she shuddered and slowly came back to herself.

As Sherlock drew out of her and moved from his bed, Molly slumped over to her side and rolled lazily to her back. Her breath was quick and she could just glimpse the splotchy, pink flesh across her chest. Sherlock soon joined her, lying beside her as his hand twined with her own. Molly smiled when Sherlock brought their hands to his mouth and kissed each of her fingers. The gesture was sweet, loving… Confusing.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

"What… What are we, exactly?"

She felt Sherlock's head turn sharply to see her properly and turned her head to meet his eyes. She saw confusion and apprehension; could practically see his brain working to find an answer, the answer. She bit her lip as she waited.

"I don't know," he finally answered, "We… Get along well. And have… Fun together…"

His words faded to a halt and Molly watched his eyes flick across her face, trying to read her. Carefully, she reached out to him, letting her fingers glide along his jaw line. When he didn't (or couldn't) speak, Molly jumped in, "I think we're at least on the same page," she stated, "I like what we're doing and I care for you. But I don't know yet if I want more. Is that… Kind of where you are?"

Sherlock considered her words before nodding.

Molly smiled, which was returned by Sherlock, and gripped his hand more tightly. They lay in silence for some time, their breaths regulating, their bodies recovering. Molly's eyes were fluttering closed contentedly when suddenly Sherlock was above her, his hands pulling her arms above her head and securing them in one of his. Molly giggled, squirming as his mouth latched onto hers, his other hand going to her chest. Dimly, she heard him murmur "Interesting," before pressing his tongue to Molly's lower lip.


End file.
